One Day
by Rylitah
Summary: One day in the life of Kiyomaro, Megumi, Gash, and Tio. Oneshot. Slight GashxTio and very little KiyomaroxMegumi.


**A/N: A one-shot with multiple scenes, each changing with the time of day. (: It's kind of random, and I thought of it in one minute, so…yeah.**

**And about where this takes place in the storyline…I don't know. Wherever you think it should go? I think it should be before the Zophise Arc, but it doesn't really matter.**

**Scene four is the longest, I think…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Konjiki no Gash Bell!! I swear! I don't own it's characters either. I don't own it's dub, Zatch Bell! either. So…don't throw things at me. I don't own ANYTHING!**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_**Scene one, 10 A.M: Singing**_

"Oh no!" The blond demon cried out suddenly. "Vulcan needs to recharge!" He then proceeded to pop small rocks into the toy made of cardboard's 'mouth' and pretended it was eating them.

"Volunlun needs to recharge as well!" A pink-haired demon said next to him. "Gash, could Volunlun borrow those, um…" She paused, not sure what Gash called them.

"Sure thing, Tio!" the demon said, knowing what the other meant. "The Vulcan family can't abandon anyone in need of recharging! Here!" Gash then used Vulcan's chopstick arms to hand Volunlun the rocks.

"Thanks, Gash!" Tio said happily as she used Volunlun's arms to grab the rocks, with a bit of difficulty. She used her own hands and fingers to put in the rocks. There was a small giggle coming from behind them. Tio turned around to find her bookkeeper sitting on the bed that belonged to Gash's bookkeeper. "What's so funny, Megumi?" Megumi gave another small giggle before answering.

"It's just so cute how you two play as if they were real people. And you act as if those rocks are their food."

Gash and Tio gave a dramatic gasp as they pulled the toys closer to themselves.

"They _are _real, Megumi!" Gash exclaimed. "They need attention just as much as a baby! Vulcan and Volunlun hate to be alone!"

"…You gave them personalities?" Takamine Kiyomaro asked, his left eye twitching. "Honestly, Gash…"

"What?" Tio exclaimed. "Honestly what? You act like you haven't played with toys before! They teach you to be happy, and they love you just as much as you love them!"

"Is that why you're always so mean and grumpy, Kiyomaro?" The blond demon asked, tilting his head a bit. Megumi giggled once more, and it ended in loud laughter.

"Hey! I'm not like that!"

"Sure…You're always reading a book or researching something. You never play with us!" Tio said, then she turned to her bookkeeper. "That goes for you too, Megumi. You two do the exact same things! Well, Megumi has her singing career, and that keeps her busy." Gash perked his head up, and looked at his bookkeeper, eyes sparkling.

"Ooh! Is that why you're so busy, Kiyomaro? Do you sing in your spare time? Can you sing for us now?"

"No! I do _not _sing in my spare time, and no, I will _not _sing for you either."

"Come on, Kiyomaro," Megumi said, elbowing his arm a bit. "Sing for us."

"Sing for us. Sing for us. Sing for us." The children chanted, Megumi giggling once more. Kiyomaro's face began to turn red.

"Stop saying that! I will _not _sing for you!"

"Oh, pleeeeeaaaaaasssssseeeeeee?" The two demons asked, making sure the 'ee' was extra long.

"No! Get out of my room!" Kiyomaro yelled, pointing towards the door. The children didn't budge. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go!"

"Not until you sing." Tio said, crossing her arms sternly.

"I'm not going to sing for you. Not now, not anytime soon. Now _go_!"

"No!" The pink-haired demon protested once more.

"Not anytime soon?" Gash asked. "So, if we're still here after a year, will you sing for us?"

"_No!_"

----

_**Scene two, 12 P.M: Injury**_

"Gash, Kiyomaro! Megumi-san, Tio-san!" The voice of Hana rang through-out the house. "Lunch is ready!"

"Coming!" The two boys replied as Gash immediately ran out of the room. Kiyomaro had finally gotten the demons to stop asking them to sing when he took their toys away. But something bugged him that they weren't going to give up so easily…

"You're thinking again." Tio said as she walked passed him. "Stop thinking for once. Think when we're in a battle, or something." She was about to say something else when she heard Gash yell,

"Ooh, yellowtail! I'm going to eat it all!" This was followed by a series of voices.

"Gash, wait for everyone to-"

"No-ooohhh! Can't I just start now?"

"Not yet, wait for Megu-"

"Uwooohh! Kiyomaro, hurry up!" Gash cried.

"Gash, the yellowtail isn't going to run away-"

"You're right! They're going to flop away! Uwaaa-"

"They're cooked! They aren't going to-"

"Uwaaaaaa!"

Tio laughed. "Don't worry, Gash! We're on our way!" she forgot what else she had to say to the keeper of the red book and quickly started to run down the stairs.

"Tio!" Megumi cried. "Don't run down the stairs! You'll fall-"

"Don't worry so much, Megumi!" Tio called. "I'll be fine!" And she was. Up until the last step, that is. Her foot went farther than she needed it to and ended up stepping on air than on the stair. "Uwahh!" She fell on her face, then immediately stood up, tears streaming down from her eyes.

"Megumi!" She complained. "Why didn't you warn me?!"

"I did, but you said-"

"Uwahh! That really hurt! What if I broke my nose?!" Now was Kiyomaro's turn to speak.

"If you can-"

"Gahh!"

"Tio-" Megumi pleaded. "Please. Stop-"

"What's wrong, Tio?" The blond haired demon asked glumly as he walked up to her.

"I hit my face falling down the stairs!"

"Really? Can I see?"

"No, you can't see! Megumi! Tell Gash to go away!" Gash grabbed her flailing arms and looked at her in the face, which caused her to blush.

"You look fine to me, Tio." Tio kicked the demon, causing him to fall back and land on the stairs. "Ow, what was that for?"

"For telling me I'm fine! I don't _feel _fine, Gash! For all I know, my nose could be broken!"

"Tio…" Kiyomaro sighed. "I'm sure your nose isn't-"

"Stop saying that! It is! I know it! It's my nose!"

"If that's the case…" Gash said, now standing up. "I'll fix Tio's nose." Tio blushed again, her face turning a dark red.

"Y-you…really?"

"Yep! Friends help friends when they're hurt, right?"

"R-right!" And the two stared at each other, smiling.

"Gash, Kiyomaro? Is everyone ready to eat? The food is getting cold…" Hana trailed off.

"I'll fix Tio's nose right after I eat my yellowtail." Gash smiled and ran off towards the kitchen, chanting 'yellowtail, yellowtail!' along the way.

"Grr…Gash!"

----

_**Scene three, 3 P.M: Thinking**_

After lunch, Tio had strangled Gash. But it was to be expected. Gash had choked out words such as 'Sorry…Tio…Yellowtail…Delicious…' and the last two words made her tighten her death grip. Megumi and Kiyomaro had struggled to pry the angry demon off of the other, and did it with great difficulty. But it was done, and now, the two demons were back in Kiyomaro's room, playing with Vulcan and Volunlun. Megumi and Kiyomaro were sitting on the bed. Same setting as in scene one.

"We're going to need to improve our battle strategy," Megumi was saying. "I mean, you attacking and us defending is good as well, but we can't go off casting spells recklessly."

"I agree," Kiyomaro said. "We need some sort of _plan_, to help us become stronger. Zakeruga is pretty powerful by itself, but it takes more out of me than Zakeru. But of course, it's to be expected, Zakeruga being an upgraded version of Zakeru and all."

"Mmhm. We need to limit ourselves to how many spells we use each battle, and we shouldn't be the first ones to strike. Instead, we should wait until the enemy strikes, to see what they're capable of."

"And if we think they have some sort of trick up their sleeve, we can just keep dodging their attacks! Why waste energy defending when we can save energy by dodging? We should only defend when we really need to. And when they run out of heart energy…"

"We strike back with all the power we've got at our disposal!" The two said at the same time.

"You know," Gash started. "We were right earlier. You two never seem to have any fun. It's all serious. It's just battling, never playing." Tio nodded.

"So, let's go to the park! To show you what it's like to have fun!"

"I know what it's like to have fun!" Kiyomaro snapped, causing the two to recoil a bit. Gash was the first to recover, being more used to the teen's anger issues.

"Is that why you're always cramped up in your room? Come on, let's go!"

"And we're not taking no for an answer, so you've really got no choice." Tio smiled, placing Volunlun carefully on the floor and getting up.

"No way-"

"Come on, Kiyomaro." Megumi giggled. "Let's just go with them. Just this once. Please?"

"Please?" The demons begged. The teenager's eye twitched a bit.

"Fine. But only today."

"Yay!" And the two demons rushed out of the door. Megumi got off the bed and gave Kiyomaro a quick hug before walking out as well. The teenager sat there alone, thinking.

"…What was that for?"

---

_**Scene four, 3:10 P.M: Playing**_

"This is fun, isn't it, Kiyomaro?" Gash asked, his face bright with happiness. All four of them were at the park(much to Kiyomaro's dismay), and the two boys were currently sitting on the swings.

"Yep. This is the life." The teen said sarcastically.

"Oh, come on. You aren't even using the swing! If you just wanted to sit down, there's a bench over there." Tio ran up to him and pointed at the green bench over on the side. "I want to swing too, you know!"

"Be my guest." And Kiyomaro stood up and walked off.

"Yay!" Tio exclaimed happily as she took his seat.

"Tio," Megumi sighed. "Don't be rude. Apologize to Kiyomaro."

"She doesn't really need to-"

"It's fine. Right, Tio?"

"…Right. Sorry, Kiyomaro…" Her head hung low, but it was brought up a few seconds later. "But I can stay on the swing, right?"

"Yes, you can stay on the swing."

"Yay!" And the pink haired demon started to swing high. Pretty soon, the demon next to her challenged her by saying that she couldn't go as high as he could. She said she could, and pretty soon, the two were in a heated competition, seeing who could swing higher. Megumi giggled as she sat on the bench Kiyomaro was now sitting on.

"Come on, Kiyomaro," The pop idol said. "You don't look happy today. Something wrong?" The teen next to her sighed.

"It's those two." He pointed accusingly at the swings. "They're driving me crazy. I know how to have fun and all that stuff. I just don't have the time for it. They're just kids! They don't know what it's like to be stressed. They only care about the important things while in battle."

"…And that isn't enough for you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well…" Megumi stopped, choosing her words. "Gash told me how you acted like when he first met you. And, when I compare what he said about you, to the person you are now…You seem more outgoing."

"Well, yeah. Gash did get me to go to school again, got me friends, and all that…" He looked away. Megumi smiled at him.

"Then maybe being serious in battle is all he needs. Sure, if one of them become ruler, they will have to grow up…" She looked back at him, and he looked at her. "But for now, they're just children. Being carefree is what all children do. Right now, they don't have to worry about anything. Think about it. What if they were more like you?"

"And what do you mean by that?" She giggled.

"They're changing you, whether you want them to or not. And you should be more carefree yourself." Megumi stood up. "But having a little serious in your personality is better than being too serious, isn't it?" She held her hand out to him. Kiyomaro smiled.

"Yeah…I guess so." And he took her hand.

---

_**Scene five, 6 P.M: Sunset**_

"Whoa…What's happening to the sky, Kiyomaro?" Gash asked, looking at the swirl of colors before him.

"I thought you'd know by now…" The teen mumbled. "The sun is setting. It's getting late, we should go home now."

"I suppose you're right…" Megumi smiled, before repeating what he had said. "We should both go home."

"Aw, do we really have to?" Tio complained. "Not yet! We can still hang around for another hour or so, right?" Kiyomaro shook his head.

"No. Like I said, it's getting late. Besides," He looked down at the demon and smiled. "You can meet Gash tomorrow." Tio blushed.

"What makes you think I want to see him? What if I just want to see…Umagon?"

"You didn't play with him today, Tio." Gash reminded her, and she gave in.

"All right, we'll go home. But can we watch the sun set first?"

"It's called sunset, Tio. It's one word." Kiyomaro explained. Megumi still had the smile on her face.

"Yes, Tio. We can all watch it. Together."

"It's really pretty." Gash smiled, staring at the sun.

"Don't look at it too long, idiot!" Kiyomaro scolded, turning the blond haired boy away. "You'll go blind!"

"But it's amazing, Kiyomaro! Did you see it?"

"Yes, I saw it. And I will every day!" Megumi also turned Tio away from the sun.

"Follow Kiyomaro's advice." she said. "We can look at it again tomorrow."

"Fine…" Tio gave in, and sighed. "Let's go home, Megumi." The pop idol gave a small laugh.

"Now you want to go? All right, Tio." The two smiled at Gash and Kiyomaro, and started heading the opposite direction.

"Now you seem happy." Gash muttered.

"Hm? Oh, I guess I am happy."

"Why?"

"Uh, well…Let's just say I've realized how your life now works."

"Really? Okay, um…How do I prefer my yellowtail?"

"What are you talking about? I didn't mean it like that!…But raw."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: The ending seems a bit rushed…But that's because I ran out of ideas in the end. -Sigh-**

**Oh well, hope you enjoyed it anyway! :3**


End file.
